


Change of Plan

by Hathanta



Series: An Overly Attached Vampire [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Vampires, au crack, this is going somewhere i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathanta/pseuds/Hathanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luther's back on the scene once again, but this time he seems to have a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plan

The fourth time it happened Sam grasped consciousness to find Luther patting at his forehead with a cold flannel, their faces mere inches apart. Sam started backwards with a sharp breath in, only to snap his head back against the wall – an action he immediately regretted as the bruise came into contact with the hard surface. He hissed in a breath as small lights wavered around the room and tried to swat at Luther, but found that, once again, his hands were tied – in front of him this time. Luther still scuttled away from him – across the floor they were both sitting on.

“Ah shit.” Sam carefully leant his head forward, pulling is knees up to his chest. “Fuck’s sake, Luther.”

After a moment he heard Luther move and glanced up at him, but the vampire was merely proffering the damp cloth. Sam dropped his head again, not even bothering to be confused at the vampire’s mixed signals, and let Luther arrange the flannel on his head. He sighed as the coolness soaked into him.

“If you keep doing that I’m going to end up with permanent damage,” he muttered as Luther shuffled around to sit in front of him, “though I guess that doesn’t matter if you’re planning on killing me.”

There was a moment of silence, then Luther said, hesitantly, “Actually – I’m not going to kill you.” Sam peered up at him, trying not to move his head. The vampire looked tentative, almost excited.

“So why am I here?” he flicked his eyes around the room that looked oddly like a motel – in fact Sam was pretty sure it was a motel. “You going to change me or something? Set me on Dean? Gone back to that plan?”

“No! No, not _really_...”

“Not really?” he looked back at Luther, who was beginning to get flustered.

“That’s not the plan – would you give me a chance?”

“You gonna tell me you’re eating cows now?”

“I – what?”

“You didn’t hear about that? Some other vampires got me – knocked me out and tied me up too – I wondered where you were.”

At his words Luther’s expression turn to one of outrage and he leaned forward in concern, “Did they hurt you?”

“See any fangs? No, they were alright. They didn’t eat humans – unlike some –  and, well, we let them go.”

Luther blinked at him, “You – you didn’t kill them?

“No. They weren’t hurting anyone.”

“How did they survive?”

“I just said – they drank cow’s blood.”

He looked thoughtful, “I’ve never considered that...”

“I’m sorry, I’m all the time you’ve been – alive you’ve never thought of draining animals?”

“Don’t start,” he snarled, then calmed himself, “I always lived with my pack – humans have always been our prey, we never had to – to talk to them.”

“I must be a special case then.” Sam commented dryly.

“Yes. Well.” Luther looked at him, his eyes gaining a sad look and Sam looked away. After a pause Luther continued, with excitement creeping into his tone, “But this changes things. We – we could only drink from animals.”

“I’m sorry – we? You have a pack again? I heard you got kicked out.”

“No, I mean – well I’m hoping to start a new pack – and i was wondering” at this point Sam looked back at Luther, his expression incredulous, but the vampire ploughed hopefully on, “if I turned you – would you join me?”

Sam wondered if his eyebrows could go any higher, hardly believing what he was hearing, “You’re asking me if I would like to become a vampire and start a pack with you?”

“Yes – exactly.”

“Are you crazy?”

At his words Luther’s expression turned sour, “I could turn you anyway,” he pointed out, darkly, “They you’d have to join me!”

“You’re pathetic. I’d sooner kill myself than live as one of you.”

Luther snarled and lunged toward him, but Sam kicked out with both feet and caught him in the stomach, winding him and pushing him backwards. Sam scrambled up onto his knees, but the vampire was already up again, forcing him back against the wall and holding his bound hands above his head.

His fingers dug into Sam’s chin as Luther leant forward, holding his head in place and spoke, glaring into his eyes, “You could have this strength, Sam. You could live forever and never have to obey anyone again. I’m giving you this chance – you don’t have to be human.”

“I’d rather die right now – as a human – than become like you.”

Luther glowered at him. Sam met his eyes defiantly, daring the vampire to hurt him, and Luther looked away, and sat back on his heels, leaving Sam to slump against the wall.

“I could kill you right now,” he muttered, as though he had something to prove – and really Sam was beginning to doubt that he ever would prove that fact.

Slowly Luther stood up and moved to the dresser. There was a radio-clock on it and he checked the time.

“It’s six,” he picked up Sam’s phone from the top and waved it at him without looking around, “Call Dean or something. I don’t care.”

“You’re just leaving me – again?”

“You rather I stayed?”

“No thanks.”

Luther looked around with a bitter smirk and then picked up a jacket that was lying on the bed and tugged it on, putting the hood up to cover his face.

“You might want to leave soon – I didn’t exactly get this room through the usual means.”

Sam raised his eyebrows but Luther was already shoving the window up and climbing out of it. Sam stood up as the vampire’s dark head disappeared and went to get his phone – not the easiest feat with his tied hands. Three missed calls from Dean, and five new messages. He pressed call and moved to the window.

“Fuck’s sake, Luther,” he muttered against the tone. 


End file.
